


Delivery

by chanellywelly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, finn is an e boy just kidding he's not, kylo ren is a pizza boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanellywelly/pseuds/chanellywelly
Summary: Kylo Ren is a pizza boy.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Delivery

Three weeks ago Finn and Rey had been lying on the floor side by side with their feet tangled together, staring up at the ceiling. Rey had passed a bottle of wine to him, spilling some of the content on both of their hands. “I think it’s time we throw another party” Finn had mumbled, turning his head to face her. She looked determined in her almost unintelligible mumble of an agreement, the wine always having the effect of making her sleepy. 

It had become their thing. They always threw the best and the loudest parties. With Poe and Jannah, the four of them had all pitched in together to rent a house just off of campus. It was small, but it had two stories and a small backyard, it was the perfect party house and they had taken advantage of that. 

Fast forward just a few days later on a Saturday night, Finn was sat on the couch, his gaze a little bleary and his hands clutching a vodka cranberry that was more Vodka than cranberry thanks to Jannah. In front of him Poe and Rey were on top of a table that had been meant for beer pong, both of them doing handstands with solo cups filled to the brim with beer balanced on the soles of their feet. They hadn’t decided a reward for the winner of this balancing contest, so as of right now they were just doing it for fun.

“We need food” Finn says, holding up his phone and he’s aware of the cheers erupting in the background. He’s not sure if it’s for the inevitable arrival of Pizza or if someone had finally won the hand-stand match. 

They ordered from the same place every weekend. It was a little pizza joint just a few blocks away and it was always the perfect antidote to too much cheap beer (Or in Rey’s case too much cheap weed). They always tipped well, despite the fact that the delivery boy always looked liked he would rather be run over by his own car than have to walk the pizza up to the door. It had become a bit of a game. Attempting to engage him always resulted in further annoyance and his frown deepening to comical levels. Plus he liked to argue and he had a surprisingly dry sense of humor. Finn called in a couple of cheese and pepperoni pizzas, giving the address and his phone number, though at this point he doubted the pizza place even needed it. When he focused back on the group Rey and Poe had moved back on to the couch to sit next to him and Rose and Zorri were setting the beer pong table back into place. Zorri was newest to the group, the running joke being that she was there to replace Rey, because there were not enough distinguishable differences between the two of them for anyone to notice. 

When the doorbell rings midway through the next match Finn jumps up, downing the rest of his drink and holding his hand out for everyone to pass him some cash. Clutching it in hand Finn opens the door leaning against the frame and crossing his arms over his chest. And of course there he is. The same Pizza boy as always with his hair pulled back into a low and tangled bun, strands falling from underneath his hat, the hair always looking oily from hours of carrying pizza. Or maybe it was just like that, Finn had never seen him in the light of day before. He looked as disgruntled as always, lips curved in annoyance at the loud music. Finn uncrosses his arms, the cold air from inside blasting his front, goosebumps breaking out over his skin and Kylo- whose name he had learned last time, suddenly looks distressed instead of annoyed, his gaze darting down and then away again. 

Finn extends his hand again, holding the money in front of his face and finally he pulls his gaze away from Finn’s shoes and glances back up at him, his eyes dark and his cheeks pink. “Are you going to take the money or not?” Finn asks him. 

Kylo scowls and grabs it from his hand shoving it into his pocket. “You know you don’t have to order from us every single weekend, you could try something new” He says and Finn rolls his eyes, but he can feel the amused quirk of his lips. 

“I absolutely cannot try something new as long as you guys still have the best hand tossed pizza in town. It’s not my fault that they always send you.” He says back and watches in delight as Kylo’s brow furrows even further. He looks so awkward with his hands at his sides and he looks unhappy. Finn doesn’t exactly feel bad for him and his piss poor attitude, but he does feel a twinge of curiosity, wondering if it’s longing to be included that makes him so sour every time he comes. “Why don’t you come in? You’re here every single weekend and you’ve never been inside. We’re always your last delivery.” 

Kylo looks like Finn had suggested he shoot himself in the foot, but he takes a hesitant step forward and Finn opens the door wider so that Kylo can walk around him and inside. When he doesn’t move to do so, he balances the pizza in one hand with his other Finn grabs his wrist and drags him inside. The house is darker now and louder and Kylo follows him, looking a bit like a frantic puppy if Finn gets too many paces ahead of him. He looks beyond out of place in his pizza hat and polo shirt so Finn sets the pizzas down and takes the hat from his head. Kylo’s hair is sweaty and plastered to his forehead and Finn winces, putting it back on his head for now. 

“Do you want a change of clothes?” He asks him

Kylo is definitely bigger than him, but he thinks he can find something to give him. Both to dispel a bit of the pizza smell as well as hopefully countering the way he sticks out like a sore thumb. Kylo gives a jerky nod and follows him upstairs into his bedroom, moving slower and slower the closer that they get. Finn closes the door behind them when they are in his room and he goes over to his closet, picking through his shirts until he finds something that he knows is too big for him and he holds it up to Kylo who stares before reaching up and taking it. It’s just a plain black T-shirt and after another awkwardly long pause he pulls his shirt off quickly and slips into it. 

His shoulders look broad. It stretches the fabric over them and it comes to the top of his pant line, making his torso look long and lean. Finn has a moment of confusion as his stomach goes warm at the sight. He shakes it off though, gesturing toward’s Kylo’s head. “You have hat hair” He says, watching him brush it out with his fingers and then pull it back up into a half ponytail. Without the hat and the matted mess, his ears are huge and disproportionate to his head. 

“I’m going to change too, i’m roasting down there” He says tugging his t-shirt off over his head and tossing it aside, searching for one of his tank-tops. That same distressed look from outside returns, clouding Kylo’s features. He blinks slow and methodical, like an alien who is trying to remind himself that humans have to blink. 

“What?” Finn asks him, pulling his tank top down over his head.

“Your nipples are pierced” He says and he sounds like he’s in a daze and it hits him that he could probably see the piercings through his shirt earlier and for some reason it makes his cheeks flush. Kylo is still staring, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, which seems to snap him out of whatever trance he had fallen into and he scrambles towards the door. “Let’s go back out. Does anyone here smoke?” 

The two of them walked downstairs together, in search of Rey who is definitely the only one who has any weed on her. She is well beyond blazed now and happily passes it over for Kylo to take a hit, looking around her curiously. “Have either of you seen Poe?” She asks them and Finn raises an eyebrow, glancing beside her where Poe is standing, watching the exchange between the two of them and not saying a word. 

“No, sorry” He says, causing Kylo to half laugh, which in turn causes him to fall into a coughing fit around the smoke. 

They get separated for awhile after that. Finn gets dragged into a game of cards and Kylo slinks off to press himself against the darkest corner of the house. Trying to avoid conversations with strangers. He has a drink in hand though and Finn can feel his eyes on him as he moves from one conversation to the next. When he makes his way back over to Kylo later, he is distinctly reminded of a furby with his big ears and his pinched expression. 

“Are you having fun at all?” Finn asks, aware that they are standing close enough that their shoulders touch. Sort of. Kylo’s shoulder is a little bit closer to Finn’s head. 

“I don’t know anyone here” is all he says in return. Finn has the feeling he doesn’t know many people in general. 

Finn turns his head so that he can look at him. He is fidgeting, but he doesn’t necessarily look miserable. “Do you want to go back upstairs?” He asks and surprises himself. Not as much as it seems to surprise Kylo though, who takes a moment before giving him a swift nod. The two of them walk upstairs together and Finn briefly wonders what he’s gotten himself into. Kylo sits down on the floor once they are inside, crossing one ankle over the other and propping himself up with his hands. Finn sits down on the edge of the bed, watching him. Kylo looks out of place in his room, and it looks odd to see him relaxed and loose limbed, his gaze traveling around the room before landing back on Finn. 

“Your friends don’t like me” He says. 

“You’re not exactly friendly” Finn points out. Kylo doesn’t disagree with him. 

They sit in silence, checking their phones and it isn’t awkward. In fact, it's nice to just sit with someone and Finn slides off of the bed and scoots closer to Kylo, flashing back to the shell shocked expression he had when Finn had taken his shirt off earlier. Kylo’s usually grimace is replaced with something more akin to confusion. He looks unsure as Finn takes his place pressed right up against his side. He hadn’t had this in mind when he had opened the door earlier. Even now he’s questioning his actions as his hand comes to a rest on Kylo’s knee. 

“I want to kiss you and I think you want to kiss me too” Finn says finally and he can see a bead of sweat forming on his brow and he’s aware that Kylo’s hands are shaking. 

He reaches up and he touches his fingers to Kylo’s mouth, then lightly turns his head so that he’s looking at him. Finn wants him to make the first move and close the distance between them, but he’s barely touched him and Kylo looks like the Earth is moving underneath his feet. He waits, patient and searching for a sign that they are on the same page. After what seems like an eternity, Kylo finally closes the distance and presses his mouth to Finn’s. 

Kylo’s lips are chapped and he doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, but he sinks into the kiss and tries to follow Finn’s lead. He sucks on his bottom lip, reaching back and tangling his fingers in Kylo’s hair and he pulls until he he gets the memo shifting onto his lap and leaning over him, Finn’s back hitting the carpet so that he can lay underneath him, his thigh slipping between Kylo’s legs. 

“Is this okay?” Kylo asks, despite the fact that Finn had just maneuvered them into this position and he nods his head eagerly. Taking that as permission to continue Kylo bends back down and kisses him with a little more confidence, heavy and warm above him. He reaches his hands up and lightly rakes his fingernails down his back through his shirt, feeling Kylo arch into it and let out a soft little gasp that goes straight to his cock. 

“Help me take this off” Finn says tugging at the tank top he had put on, reaching down they pull it off over his head, tossing it aside. 

Kylo sits back on his thighs, looking down at Finn where his nipples are hard, the jewelry making them feel even more sensitive as they’re exposed to the cool air. Kylo’s looking at him like he’s the most beautiful painting in the Louvre, like he’s something holy. 

For the first time tonight Kylo takes initiative, hand coming up to lightly press his fingers lightly against Finn’s nipple and he lets out a sharp breath. His nipples had been sensitive before they had been pierced, now all it took was a small, soft touch to pull a needy groan out of him. Kylo gets a little more brave at the response, tugging very lightly on the jewelry and the pinching his nipple between his fingers. He’s vaguely aware of the fact that he’s grinding against his thigh too, frantic little thrusts of his hips that drag his cock along Finn’s thigh. He pushes up between his legs, making the press of it more firm and Kylo’s head falls forward, eyes shutting for a moment as some hair falls out from his ponytail. 

He circles one nipple with his thumb and Kylo’s mouth falls down to the other, licking over the balls of his jewelry, playing with them and Finn squeezes his eyes shut, his cock twitching and his fingers clenching in his hair again. He’s keenly aware of Kylo’s hips jerking forward once, twice and then stilling as Kylo cries out sharply, head dropping down onto Finn’s collarbone as he rolls his hips once more, long and drawn out before stilling. 

Finn can’t stop the little rush of laughter that comes out of him and he can feel Kylo scowl against his skin. “Did you just come?” He asks him. 

Kylo sits back up on his thighs again, his cheeks more red than Finn has ever seen them and he opens and closes his mouth a few times like he’s trying to come up with an excuse. When he finds none, it seems he comes to a conclusion and he kisses Finn again, pressing him harder into the carpet before kissing down his chest, stopping to press wet, hot kisses against his nipples, and then moving down to circle his belly button. Based off of the entire night, Finn is absolutely certain that Kylo has never done this before. But he watches curiously as Kylo slides his pants down and off, tossing them aside. 

“You don’t want to take those jeans of yours off? I’m sure they’re uncomfortable” He teases and all Kylo does is flip him off in response making him laugh, his head dropping back onto the carpet. 

Kylo gets more nervous once his boxers are off and set aside, taking his him in his hand and lightly stroking up and down the shaft, using his thumb to play with the head. He shifts back, sliding off of Finn’s thigh and between his legs so it’s easier for him to bend down and then he’s dragging his tongue along his slit and Finn’s eyes fall shut, mouth opening in a quiet moan. Encouraged he sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, watching Finn’s face, his hand continuing to stroke him as he works out a rhythm. It’s slow and a little too methodical for Finn’s taste, but he can tell that Kylo is eager to please and it pays off when he sinks down further on his cock, his mouth hot and tight around him, lips covering his teeth and his tongue dragging along the sensitive underside. 

Pulling back Kylo shifts to teasing the tip, pressing hot kisses up and down his shaft and then taking him down again while Finn forces his hips to remain still. By then he’s getting desperate, his hands coming up to dig into the comforter and he squeezes his eyes shut, his breath coming out in quick pants. 

“I’m getting close, you can use your hand” He says quickly and Kylo does so, his eyes never leaving Finn’s as he works his fist over his cock, tightening his grip and moving at the pace that Finn is thrusting his hips at. It doesn’t take much longer for him to tumble over the edge, his back arching up off the floor as he comes in his hand, hips jerking. He doesn't stop until Finn is finished, going soft in his hand. Kylo wipes his hand on his own jeans and Finn allows himself a moment to wonder how someone like him was able to get his dick hard in the first place. 

“We are taking a shower together” Finn says decidedly, sitting up. “You can borrow some clothes tonight. I am not letting you even /think/ about getting into my bed until I have washed you from head to toe.” 

Kylo grumbles an affirmative and he helps Finn stand, following him into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
